Futuro distinto
by L.K.M.L
Summary: De entre todos los futuros que había imaginado para ella a lo largo de su vida jamás pensó que algún día terminaría patrullando las calles de Sleepy Hollow acompañada de un personaje proveniente del siglo XVIII. ¡One-shot! :)


**Título:** Futuro distinto

**Fandom:** Sleepy Hollow

**Personajes:** Abbie Mills/Ichabod Crane

**Advertencias:** Nada de jinetes decapitados ni sangre, así que don't worry. Contiene spoiler de los dos primeros episodios únicamente.

**Notas:** He visto sólo tres episodios de Sleepy Hollow y ya lo adoro. Bueno, de hecho adoré la serie desde el capítulo piloto. La dinámica de los personajes me parece fabulosa y me divierto como una enana viéndolos interactuar. Por otro lado, el fic no es la gran cosa; no miento si les digo que lo escribí en menos de dos horas. Todo muy rápido y muy precipitado, pero lo tenía clavado en mi mente desde que vi los post-it desparramados por toda la habitación del motel y se me hizo la mar de tierno. :3 Sí, soy una cursi sin remedio, sobre todo por algo tan simple, pero aquí lo tienen. :)

**Futuro distinto.**

No necesitaba consultar el pronóstico del tiempo para saber que el banco de nubes espesas y oscuras que se ceñía sobre la ciudad traerían consigo varios días de extensas lluvias y vientos fríos. Un típico otoño en Sleepy Hollow, pensó la teniente Abbie Mills, mientras conducía su vehículo rumbo a un motel de la zona y apagaba la radio para evitar la monótona voz de locutor diciendo las temperaturas de la mitad de las ciudades de Estados Unidos por segunda vez en quince minutos.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado tres días atrás cómo imaginaba su futuro cercano habría mencionado Quántico, Virginia y la academia del FBI donde se suponía que debía de estar en ese momento. Pero no, al parecer la vida, el destino y todos los dioses del olimpo cristiano decidieron que su futuro cercano tenía que ser ahí, en su ciudad natal. Increíble. 72 horas atrás jamás hubiera pensado que aun estaría patrullando las calles de Sleepy Hollow, muy lejos del sheriff August Corbin y tan cerca de un tipo alto, oscuro y británico que parecía sacado de las leyendas pueblerinas de antaño. Cuando pensó en August Corbin sintió cómo los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron, y se aferró al volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. La vista se le nubló por unos segundos y parpadeó un par de veces tratando de quitar aquella tristeza que de pronto se apoderó de ella. Perder a la figura más paternal que tuvo en su vida de la forma en que lo hizo era uno de los horrores más terribles que había presenciado.

Él, de entre todos los habitantes de aquel poblado, no merecía morir así.

Ahora no imaginaba cuál era su futuro; ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en ello. No quería llenar su mente de situaciones que no podía controlar, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera sabía con qué nuevo panorama se encontraría al girar a la esquina o cuál nuevo reto se asomaría la próxima noche de luna llena. En esas últimas horas fue testigo de más cosas inverosímiles que en el par de décadas que cargaba a cuestas. Se sentía vieja. Su vida había cambiado tan de prisa, de una manera tan súbita y espantosa que no se sentía lista para eso. Necesitaba tomar fuerzas y valentía, y ya no estaba el viejo sheriff para velar sus sueños. _Maldición_, pensó al sentir aquel nudo en la garganta otra vez; y se aferró más al volante de lo que lo hizo antes.

Se encontraba bastante estresada, con una tensión que cada vez se acumulaba más y más sobre sus hombros y cuello. Cuánto hubiera deseado unas vacaciones en ese momento, o algo que hiciera brotar una sonrisa de sus labios agrietados por el frío.

—¡Pero qué demonios es esto, teniente Mills! —el místico hombre con la indumentaria del siglo XVIII levantó el aparato que sostenía en sus manos y se lo mostró Abbie con toda la incertidumbre del mundo enmarcada en el rostro; y remató—: ¿Le digo algo? Vengo de un tiempo donde la quemarían en la hoguera si la vieran con algo así en las manos. Es… como brujería. O algo peor.

El inglés volvió a clavar su mirada en la pantalla del objeto; alejándola y acercándola a sus ojos. De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada al cielo atreves del parabrisas, tratando de ver algo que le explicara a qué se debía ese truco. La teniente sonrió casi al instante.

—_Eso_ es un móvil —le espetó la policía, divertida, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra, como si tratara de dictarle una frase a un niño pequeño, y continuó cansada—: Lo he mencionado seis veces en los últimos 30 minutos.

—Ya sé lo que esto —se defendió con indignación Ichabod, rodeando el contorno del móvil con la mano que tenía libre. Y añadió señalando la pantalla—: Me refiero a esto.

Vale, ahora ella lo entendía. En la pantalla se divisaba una pequeña sección de la ciudad en un mapa de dos dimensiones. Sobre sus comercios más conocidos sobresalían banderillas azules y las calles estaban señaladas con unas finas líneas de color amarillo pálido. Una flecha roja ubicada a la mitad del mapa se movía conforme ellos avanzaban por las calles del poblado.

—Mi móvil tiene GPS.

—¿Sí? Pues… qué bien —sentenció Crane, mirándola de soslayo, sin estar muy seguro de su convencimiento ni de la información que pudo sustraer de la respuesta que le había dado—. Ahora, explíqueme qué clase de brujería es esta y entonces me sentiré en el mismo nivel que usted.

Abbie Mills suspiró con la mirada puesta enfrente y una media sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en sus labios. Por un instante pensó en decirle a su compañero lo que era el sistema de posicionamiento global pero entonces tendría que explicarle cómo funcionaba y toda la tecnología que involucraba esa tarea, desde móviles hasta satélites, y realmente no tenía cabeza para eso. Quizá en otro momento.

—Sirve para saber dónde estás por medio de señales que envían y reciben objetos ubicados en el espacio —se limitó a decir sin estar segura ni un poco de sus propias palabras.

Crane apartó la vista del móvil y miró Abbie con gesto extraño.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

Ella pensó un momento antes de responder con un tono de derrota.

—Brujería —amenizó al cabo de unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia. Lo cierto es que no existía una mejor explicación.

Ichabod Crane duró otro par de minutos observando el aparato y el entorno de la ciudad hasta que se cansó y lo botó a un costado de la palanca de cambios con cierto aire de irritación.

—No me gusta —inquirió enfadado mientras tallaba las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas repetidamente, como queriendo desprender cualquier residuo que aquel misterioso objeto pudo haber dejado en él; y repitió en un tono más bajo para sí mismo—: Demasiada información.

A un costado de él, Abbie chasqueó la lengua mientras daba vuelta en una esquina y asintió, porque algo de razón sí que tenía el tipo. Demasiada información; más para él que para ningún otro. La teniente jamás se detuvo a pensar qué clase de choque tecnológico podía existir en una persona que estaba convencida de venir del pasado; independientemente si eso era real o no. Cada pequeño espacio a su alrededor era una explosión de información difícil de digerir. Ahora se sentí mal por ofrecerle su móvil para entretenerlo con algo, pero lo sintió necesario. Apenas se subieron a la patrulla, Ichabod Crane había gastado cada mililitro de su saliva en quejarse del terrible sistema económico de la nación que al parecer tenía a todos hundidos en una crisis mundial sin precedentes. (Abbie no debió dejarle leer aquel periódico matutino). Después remató preguntándose a sí mismo quién tuvo la terrible idea de darle tanto poder a Estados Unidos siendo un país tan joven. Habló de la soberbia de América y las virtudes de Europa; y luego mencionó lo avergonzado que estaría George Washington si levantara la cabeza, no sin agregar que estaba hablando en sentido figurado y no literal. Fue entonces cuando, exasperada, Abbie le lanzó el móvil entre las manos y le pidió que marcara el número telefónico que ella le iba a indicar. Crane duró cinco minutos jugando con la pantalla de inicio antes de desbloquearla y hacer lo que la teniente le pidió, y al terminar abrió por error el sistema de GPS. Desde entonces estuvo en silencio tratando de descifrar aquel misterioso mecanismo.

—Todo esto debe ser difícil para ti, ¿verdad? —comentó Abbie mientras giraba de nueva cuenta en una esquina, dirigiéndose al sur. Por ahí las nubes se veían más grises y más cerca.

Ichabod dejó de frotar sus manos y la miró.

—Sólo estoy un poco confundido —admitió dudoso—. Nunca pensé que el mundo pudiera cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Dos siglos y medio es poco tiempo? —cuestionó la teniente.

—Bueno, si hablamos de manera general, lo es —Crane miró por la ventana del copiloto, pensativo—. Cada breve suspiro de la Tierra es una eternidad para el ser humano.

Claro, pensó Abbie, el chico británico también tiene alma de poeta.

Dos días atrás fue demasiado egoísta con él. Sus pensamientos volvían a ese futuro que pudo tener y que jamás sucedería, sin reparar en el hecho de que Crane tampoco estaba donde quería estar; y peor aún, en el tiempo equivocado. Lo suyo sí que debía de ser una pesadilla de muy mal gusto.

—También hay juegos —replicó la teniente riéndose entre dientes, tratando de evitar esos pensamientos que la deprimían.

—¿Hay qué? —musitó él, mirándola de nuevo.

—Juegos, en el móvil —Abbie tomó el aparato que Crane dejó cerca de la palanca y buscó entra las aplicaciones una en particular—. Mi favorito es el de un animalito que come caramelos. Es adictivo —agregó culposa extendiéndole el teléfono.

Crane le dirigió aquella mirada de reserva a la que Abbie ya se había acostumbrado; ese destello lleno de dudas cuando no sabía si confiar en la chica o bajar del coche y perderse de su vista para siempre. Tomó el móvil con delicadeza, temiendo que quizá la musiquilla extraña que comenzó a brotar del aparato lo hiciera estallar sin previo aviso sobre su mano.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —Cuestionó confundido con el aparato a pocos centímetros de su cara, inspeccionado cada pixel de la imagen proyectada— ¿Qué clase de animal extraño es este? ¿Una rana?

La teniente detuvo el auto en un semáforo en rojo y soltó el volante por primera vez desde que lo encendió. Abrió y cerró sus manos para que el hormigueó que sentía remitiera un poco.

—Primero, no acerques tanto el móvil a los ojos; no es necesario y te cansas la vista—. Abbie le tomó la mano izquierda y la alejó lo suficiente para que Crane se diera una idea de cuál era la distancia segura—. Y segundo, no tengo que explicarte de qué va el juego, sólo mueve con los dedos lo que te plazca, es demasiado intuitivo.

Ichabod se removió en su asiento, indeciso, y le dirigió otra mirada suspicaz a Abbie.

—Teniente Mills, cuando le pregunté para qué servía un móvil me dijo que su función era comunicarse con otra persona que tuviera un aparato parecido; no para jugar, no para saber en qué parte del pueblo estamos o qué clase de comida está disponible en el restaurante de la esquina. Esto me supera; es demasiado poder en una sola mano. Yo creo que sirve para conquistar el mundo.

—Más o menos —añadió ella, con los ojos inquietos mirando de frente, sin permitirse agregar algo más de información para llenarle la cabeza de dudas. Quizá dejarlo con la intriga era lo mejor.

No duró mucho tiempo antes de que su compañero captara la esencia del juego. Y a juzgar por las risillas que brotaban de su boca de vez en cuando estaba segura que se estaba divirtiendo. Lo cierto era que ni Abbie ni él habían tenido un momento de calma para meditar muy bien los tremendos cambios que se ceñían sobre sus vidas. Eso sí, agradecía en silencio el hecho de que su nuevo amigo no estuviera sumido en una depresión por saber que todos sus familiares llevaban muertos demasiado tiempo como para siquiera tener una tumba dónde mostrarles respetos, porque ella no sabría cómo lidiar con eso. Tampoco se dieron a la tarea de observar a su alrededor y ver los cambios que les rodeaban, sobre todo a él. Cuando le preguntó a Crane si no se sentía perturbado por el entorno y por todos esos aparatos extraños cuyos nombres y funciones desconocía, éste le indicó que trataba de ignorarlos, bloqueaba su mente para que aquello no le trastornara demasiado; un viejo truco que había aprendido durante su infancia. Aquello era de mucha ayuda; porque según él, el mundo moderno era exageradamente más ruidoso que el de la época de la revolución. Abbie le recordó que estaban en el plácido y silencioso poblado de Sleepy Hollow y que aquel lugar estaba muy lejos de las grandes urbes donde autos, edificios y personas crecían como hormigas y el ruido se multiplicaba a niveles alarmantes. Él se asustó.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del motel la teniente apagó el choche pero ninguno de los dos se bajó. Una patrulla se encontraba aparcada a un lado de ellos; era del policía que custodiaría la habitación donde Crane pasaría la noche. A él no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia aquel método de vigilarlo como si fuera un delincuente o un enfermo mental, porque no lo era, pero nadie parecía creerle. Ella lo sabía y le creía, pero eran órdenes expresas del jefe y no le apetecía desobedecerlo otra vez.

—Hemos llegado —susurró Abbie, mientras le dirigía una triste mirada. Vale, su mirada no era tan triste como la que él tenía en ese momento y que amenazaba con partirle el corazón y hacerla desobedecer al capitán Frank Irving sin pensarlo dos veces. Crane le devolvió el móvil con desgana y fijó su mirada en el tablero del coche sin decir palabra—. Podríamos ir a cenar al restaurante de al lado —agrego ella para animarlo un poco.

—Podríamos —agregó él, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Le hacía muy poca gracia pasar 8 horas encerrado en aquel motel y, por segundo día consecutivo, no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

La teniente tuvo que ayudar a Crane por cuarta o quinta vez desde que se conocieron a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta del coche antes de poder dirigirse al restaurante.

—¿Podría hacer eso por mí otra vez, teniente? —preguntó Ichabod, mientras caminaban por la acera del motel.

—¿Hacer qué? —Abbie le miró con reserva, pensando en cuántas palabras podían salir de esos labios.

—Lo de las notas sobre los objetos. Cuando regresamos por la mañana alguien las había quitado —señaló apenado—. No tuve tiempo de leerlas todas. Y ya he olvidado las que leí.

Abbie sonrió al recordarlo, la noche anterior Crane amenazó con huir del motel si alguien no le explicaba cómo funcionaba cada una de las cosas que estaban allí dentro. Ella se pasó tres cuartos de hora haciendo post-it con mensajes e instrucciones básicas que colocó en casi todos los objetos de la habitación para que él pudiera pasar una noche a solas sin miedo a provocar un incendio o morir electrocutado por imprudencia. Ese día fue tan ajetreado para ambos que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarle si esos papelitos le sirvieron de algo o no. Ahora sabía que sí.

—Lo haré —atajó ella de buena gana.

—Y necesito un manual más extenso para ese cubo que emite imágenes. No lo entiendo.

—¿Te refieres al televisor?

—¿Cómo voy a saber si ese es su nombre?

—Ese es su nombre, Crane. —Abbie señaló una antena cercana, ubicada en la azotea del motel— ¿Vez aquello que está allá?

—Sí.

La teniente señaló el cielo oscurecido por las nubes.

—Recibe una señal de arriba para que el televisor funcione.

—¿Cómo el móvil? —preguntó él, tratando de recordar la escueta explicación del GPS que Abbie le había dado minutos atrás.

—Así es.

—¿Rebota en alguna estrella o algo así?

—En satélites.

—Como la Luna —afirmó con tono inverosímil, sin un ápice de credibilidad en lo que escuchaba.

—No, más pequeños. Son satélites artificiales creador por el hombre y puestos en órbita por nosotros mismos.

—¡Está bromeando, teniente!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se defendió con dignidad y agregó, disfrutando el momento—: Déjame decirte algo mejor aún.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó divertido.

—_Hemos_ llegado a la Luna —indicó ella poniendo énfasis en la primera palabra. En nombre de toda la humanidad y de los Estados Unidos de América.

—¡Oh por favor, no invente! —Crane se negaba a creer en aquellas patrañas. Y le parecía absurdo que los hombres contemporáneos se negaran a creer en la brujería y la magia y tuvieras la desfachatez de ir por la vida diciendo esas cosas. Seguramente todo era mentira, pero añadió con curiosidad infantil—: ¿Y hay vida allá?

Ella negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se le escapó.

—Pero tal ven en Marte sí, hemos mandado robots para que lo investiguen.

—¿_Roboqué_? No, olvídelo teniente, no me lo digan —masculló Crane entre dientes, cansado—. Todos ustedes son unos brujos; y de los malos. Ahora me explico por qué el apocalipsis se ha desatado ya y precisamente en este país. Es lo más justo.

Ella volvió a reír.

Vale, tuvo que despedirse de su vida en Quántico y el FBI —por lo menos por los próximos siete años (y si es que acaso sobrevivían al día siguiente)—, pero tampoco podía quejarse de la realidad con la que lidiaba en ese momento. No estaba sola. Ya no tenía al viejo Corbin, pero lo tenía a él, a ese tipo extraño que apareció de la nada el día más triste de su vida. Ese hombre misterioso que, por momentos, parecía entender mucho y en otros parecía ignorarlo todo. Él la guiaba a ella y ella lo guiaba a él. Era un acuerdo mutuo que no fue expresado en ninguno momento pero, que sin embargo, estaba demasiado explicito como para tratar de negarlo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba donde tenían que estar, pero ya era tarde para abandonar una larga lucha contra el mal que había sido iniciada sin previo aviso. Con un poco de suerte, tarde o temprano se acostumbrarían y, mejor aún, vivirían para contarlo.

**FIN.**

…

_[Fanfic dedicado a afhyer, quien probablemente está pasando por uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida. ¡Mucha fuerza y mucho animo a ti y a tu familia!]_


End file.
